


梦中废话集

by NothingSartre



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSartre/pseuds/NothingSartre
Summary: 十日谈
Kudos: 9





	1. Day 1 性狱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 抹布

香港在下雨，潮湿的尘土气息从监狱里的窄窗里漫进来，空气在雨声中颤抖，在阵风的间隙中，这座沉重建筑的肋骨发出轻响。  
在监狱里带眼镜是不合常理的，当你展示你的斯文，便是向暴力的秩序示弱，霍天任的眼睛藏在他脆弱的镜片后面，金属质地细框眼镜太过矜贵。霍天任在四周不怀好意的目光里显得悠然，他坐在那里就四平八稳如沉水的石头，挺直的脊背却掀起幻想的洪水。  
这些人不构成威胁，四周整齐的狱卒，单人的监狱，规定的浴室使用时间，对警棍的恐惧形成条件反射的囚犯，霍天任任由他们露出任何的恶意与欲望，无力的爪牙只让他觉得消遣。  
他有更危险的人需要应付。  
其实霍天任并不介意自己成为某个庞大秩序的一环，这是这个世界的规则，颠覆规则的前提是了解它，所以当那个狱警将他仍然沾着别人血液的手贴在霍天任的后腰上时，他只是回应了一个微笑。监狱里难得见到如此体面的微笑，衣冠楚楚的罪犯不少，他们大多顶着青灰的眼圈，某个微小帝国的塌陷便让他们负债累累，被一些他人眼中不足道的代价拖垮。你能见到几个罪犯挺直脊背？  
那个微笑是漾开的涟漪，扩大的笑意，从唇边到眼角，你很难说清那是讨好还是抗拒，他只是笑开了，带着柔和的光晕。禁闭室里一共四个人，两个人靠在门口，一个人站在眼前，霍天任倚在冰冷的墙面上。  
适当的瑟缩会给狱卒们快感，他们习惯了从他人的恐惧中获得自我认同，一个前倾，一个后退，完美的构图，奠定了合理的强弱关系，霍天任对此很满意。  
“长……长官……”他足够恐惧的咽了咽口水，喉结是不加掩饰的第二性征，咽喉是毫无遮拦的致命弱点，这是隐秘的邀约。狱卒果然下意识地看向霍天任的喉咙，霍天任也趁机扫过那散发着汗液烘臭的躯体——虐猫，手背上是刺眼的挠痕，自卑，双肩不自觉的佝偻，他似乎很紧张，大概从来不是优秀的学生，面对教授时的焦虑显而易见。  
这可不妙，性犯罪者通常沉迷与自我证明，报复的快感会让他成为不太温和的施暴者，霍天任低下头，显得对对方过于长久的注视感到不安，想进一步削弱自己的存在感。  
“教授。”那个狱卒开口，示威性的在霍天任耳朵上咬了一下，力道有些过分，为霍天任留下了一个不够美观的标记，“这里不再是你的课堂。”他用膝盖分开霍天任的双腿，“是我们的。”  
这次的笑显得勉强多了，这是从欲哭的绝望中挤出来的，他发出一声来自鼻腔的呜咽，小声说到：“当然……当然……是你们说了算。”  
当你无反抗和逃跑的余地时，便是野兽的狩猎时间。那人扯住霍天任的衣领将他按在了床上，门边的狱卒围过来，虎视眈眈的眼神注视的不只是纤瘦挺拔的教授，最先享用猎物的首领永远是厮杀的对手。  
霍天任被摔在木板床上，剧烈的撞击让他喉头一甜，他往避无可避的角落缩去，逃跑会刺激狩猎者的追捕欲。那个狱警迈步上来，用力握住他两只细瘦的脚踝，将他整个人扯了过去，他的衬衫被掀起来，光裸的背部擦过粗糙的床面，烧起一大片绯红。狱警扯住霍天任的头发，居高临下地施恩般宣布：“乖一点，被我们看上是你的福气，别人想爽都得偷偷摸摸的呢，教授。”  
接着就是撕裂的剧痛，霍天任的裤子被粗暴的扯下来，手指不带任何润滑地插进去，这次的表情不需要任何演技，他被铺天盖地的痛楚扭曲了五官。剩下的两个人冲上来按住了下意识挣扎的霍天任，他的四肢被牢牢固定在他们手里，下体大敞着暴露在空气中，不带任何怜悯的扩张轻易地撕裂了他原本窄小的肛口，粘稠的血液成了天然的润滑。  
接着那根已经与狱警的自信一同膨胀的阴茎才被塞进去，痛感一波一波地砸在霍天任身上，习惯如此的痛楚绝非易事，他温暖的肠壁用力挤压着那幅丑陋的阳具，霍天任模糊中听到狱警发出一声满足的呻吟。他恋痛，霍天任心想，将自己脆弱的下体塞进一个过于窄小的洞，这感觉绝对不该算舒服。  
狱警的动作在不断地抽插下顺利起来，对霍天任来说并无区别，痛感没有减弱，每一次对伤口的触动都是折磨，这看起来是一场性爱，他自己的阴茎却软软地垂下去，只是随着身体的抖动与起伏微微颤动。狱警身上腥臊的咸味随着他一次次的探身传过来，霍天任忍住他呕吐的欲望，用带着哭腔的嗓音说：“太……呜……太大了……”  
身上的人被明显地鼓舞了，他耸动地更卖力，钳住霍天任的下巴：“再说一次！再说一次！大声点！”霍天任吃力地仰起头，疼痛让他脖子与额头上的青筋狰狞地突出来，但这不影响他的好看，他用他那双永远含着水光的眼睛看向那个狱卒：“太大了，轻一点……”  
狱卒的望着他的眼睛，居然真的放柔了动作，他慢慢地抽送，伸手抹掉了霍天任流到嘴边的眼泪，“对，你乖一点，我会让你好过的。”他对霍天任说出这句话，语气里是空前的得意，他要恩威并行，他是这间监狱里圣明的君主。太容易被操纵了，不堪大用，霍天任皱着鼻子流眼泪，对他露出一个称得上羞涩的微笑，霍天任足够敏锐地，看到了右边那个沉默高大的年轻人眼里的怨毒。  
算不上持久，这次轮奸的首场在主演愉快的笑意里收场，他大度地将这位乖巧鲜嫩的猎物让给第二个人，提上裤子走出了禁闭室，霍天任听到他的口哨，这是次比较划算的交易。  
第二个人迫不及待地扑上来，再次扩开了他血肉模糊的肛门，那人绝对称得上干净，在这个闷热的夏天都没有在领口留下汗渍，他趴在霍天任身上气喘吁吁地动作，脑后的伤口被细心完美地上了药。这人是没有价值的，霍天任在心里为他贴上标签，不忘发出足够情色的呻吟，有老婆有孩子，挂虑太多又是不值得信任的懦夫，他真正想利用的，是那个年轻人。  
但他身下的痛感逐渐被稀释，面前的人绝对是老手，他精准地顶上了霍天任的前列腺，奇异的快感轻易地席卷了的全身，在一浪高过一浪的冲击下，他精心打造的呻吟变了调，他的阴茎硬了起来，慢慢地、羞耻地竖了起来。那人很快就到达了高潮，他白色的精液洒在了霍天任平坦的小腹上，将很快在滚烫的体温下干涸成点点精斑。  
他没有给霍天任太多关注，释放后便向最后那人使了个眼色，心满意足地离开。霍天任却还原没有达到尽头，身下突然的空洞居然为他带来奇怪的失落，最后一个人走上来，没有动作，这是看着狼狈不堪的霍天任。对霍天任来说这场性爱被生硬的中断了，他触碰自己前端的欲望灼烧着他，急迫让他脸色红得吓人，他紧紧握住自己的拳头，控制着自己的动作，眼里的情欲却撞进了那个他一直注视的年轻人眼中。  
年轻人在他面前解下了裤子，跪立在了霍天任的腰上方，他慢慢地撸动着自己，无视了霍天任不自觉的扭动。  
“教授，他真的很大吗？”他发问，从高处视着满脸泪水的霍天任。这个声音让霍天任一震，他努力地辨认着上方的人，他在哪里听过这道声音。  
“教授，您很想被肏吗？”那是他的学生，一个不起眼的学生，“您很想被我肏吗？”  
霍天任快要被发疯一样的欲望吞噬了，他费尽地撑起自己的上半身，哑着嗓子对年轻人说：“肏我，我教你杀了他。”


	2. Day 2 猎户座

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 父子

黄志诚×佐治 父子吧应该是  
我这两天被酒精坑害大脑不清醒，大家原谅我(鞠躬  
——————————————————————  
房里的灯坏了很多天，夜晚显得过分漫长了，秒针的滴答被寂静所拉长，父亲还没回来，佐治躺在床上发呆。  
佐治很少看到星星，城市上空的星光总被太亮的霓虹压到黯淡，他在漆黑的天幕上勾画出它们的轨迹。星空，人们从无数个角度观察它，用无数种方式解读它，随心所欲地预言它，但它只是无边无际地笼罩在人们逼仄庸碌的生活上，缄默无言。  
他睁着双眼躺了整晚，决定去把头发染成金色。  
第二日下午再晚些的时候，佐治终于见到了黄志诚，他的养父顶着青灰的眼眶站在床边抽烟，城市送葬一般的灰暗天光包围住他，空气里充满了疲惫的藓菌，在他棉质的衬衫上增生。他转头瞥了一眼佐治，对着他明晃晃的金发皱起眉头：“你能不能像样一点。”  
佐治把他的书包掼到沙发上，沉默地坐下来，包里不知装得什么，叮叮咣咣地一阵响。黄志诚烟头的火星来到他面前，顿住：“我在和你说话。”佐治抬起眼睛，依然不说话，他向来是油嘴滑舌的，面对黄志诚却总是沉默。精疲力尽的警官居高临下的看了一会儿像是在示威的青年，转身走进了卧室，木门被沉重的甩上，巨响让人不免心惊。  
三分钟，他们今天面对面了三分钟，佐治看向那扇紧闭的房门，无声地弯了弯嘴角。  
冬季的猎户座应该很亮，腰带三星是它的指针，α和β在南北两端，g星与k星在它们附近，整个星座在佐治脑海中呼之欲出。星星总让佐治想到他自己，也想到黄志诚，他好像从来没有爱过谁，他从未在任何人生命里扎过根，也就无法同任何现实打成一片，他虚无地漂浮在上空，像佐治心中半真半假的星空。再出格一点，再出格一点黄志诚就会认真地看他，哪怕像面对每一位卑劣的囚犯。  
黄志诚是个负责的人，认识他的人都会这么说，但以他对生活摇摇欲坠的信心，指导另一个个体怎样去过好一生就太艰难了。对于他的养子，悔意不深，只是感到愧疚与疲惫，他尽可能地纵容他，虽然深知这不算补偿。他只是在逃避。  
佐治似乎安静了一段时间，黄志诚本来对此求之不得，但连负责巡逻的下属都说最近很少在街上见到他，突如其来不合常理的乖巧总让人不安。  
所以某个周末的中午，当他在自己的卧室门口听到呻吟声时，除了愤怒还有石头落地的安心。  
他踹开卧室锁紧的门，女孩子的尖叫立刻响了起来，那个年轻的女孩子全身赤裸，慌张地将自己藏进被子里，佐治年轻的脊背光滑明亮，阳光照在上面，投射出一片沉浸于狂热美梦的金色方块。他两步迈上前，扯住佐治那头有些褪色的金发，少年失去重心，翻到在深色的木地板上，他也是一丝不挂，毫无遮拦地摊开四肢，靠在床上对黄志诚笑。黄志诚这才闻到那股味道，植物燃烧的气味，诡异的甜腻填满了整间卧室。  
“滚。”他定定地看着佐治，把无力地散落在地上的衣服丢上床，女孩儿手忙脚乱地套上裙子，跌跌撞撞地跑了出去。  
“黄Sir……”佐治还在笑，细长白皙的四肢在阳光下发着光，黄志诚抬手狠狠给了他一耳光，打断了那声拖长的招呼。  
“黄Sir，我女朋友走了喔，我还没有爽呢……”他的脸明显地肿了起来，却像感觉不到痛，他眨眨那双圆圆的眼睛，眼里的光像泪水。他慢慢从地上爬起来，年轻的肌肉在皮肤下滚动，赤裸裸地往黄志诚身上靠。  
黄志诚触电一样颤抖，猛地将他推倒在那张白色的床上，床单被饱满青春地欲望压到一片混乱，佐治漂亮的裸体又撞在上面，丰腴粘稠浓郁的生命里在植物尸体带来的幻觉中张扬。佐治爬起来勾住黄志诚的脖子，带着他往床上倒，隔着他被洗到透明的衬衫传来滚烫的温度。  
佐治发出暧昧的鼻音，像只发情的猫一样不安分地扭动，他的吻没有章法，只剩密不透风的情欲气息。随着养子的挑逗动作时，黄志诚试图用剩余的稀疏的理智安慰自己，他想了一万个荒诞的理由，只剩一条合理：佐治最起码不是他儿子。  
“爸爸……”混乱中佐治呜咽着叫他，他太久没有这么叫过他，却在这时哭叫了出来。这个称呼让黄志诚胃里一阵剧烈的翻涌，他想吐，想吐出他所有的冲动与欲望，吐出他的五脏六腑，吐出他蹒跚的人生。“爸爸，为什么现在你都不看我？”佐治捧住他的脸，轻柔地向自己扭转过来，黄志诚毫无防备地撞进他眼里，那双没有憎恶的欣喜的眼睛奇妙地安抚了他，他继续他卖力的动作，两人的汗水滴落在同一片阴影里。  
这是他们迷乱星座的第一次相交，然后将继续各自错乱的轨道，快感与迷乱中佐治在脑海里画出星星，猎户座最明亮的参宿七亮得刺眼。我们怎么能从星辰最初的位置预测我们的命运。  
佐治的身体随着黄志诚的每一次动作起伏，他的声音从那团白色的肉体里传来，被粗重的气喘吞没，沉默在恶毒地自言自语，大声叫嚣。黄志诚觉得他像在狂风肆虐的海上飘荡，四面白墙在非礼的快感中松动，一股咸涩漫进他的口腔，他分不清是汗水还是泪水，他的还是他的。  
一团模糊不清的红色在佐治眼里发光，那是恒星摇篮，著名的猎户星云。


	3. Day 3 楼梯间

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 公开露出

《辣手神探》Johnny×《群英猎魔》赵成  
很短很恶心的BDSM  
——————————————————————————————————

汞并不是很理想的谋杀毒药，在一次剧烈的呕吐之后Johnny极其轻易的捉住了他，赵成彻底孤立无援，只能匍匐在Johnny脚下渴求慈悲也是从那时候开始的。被抓住的时候赵成设想了所有他自己所能想到的痛苦死法，没想到这场折磨旷日持久。  
是在电梯轿厢里Johnny摸过来时他的颤抖不合人意吗，高大的军火贩子扯住他的头发将他拎出电梯，狠狠踹进了楼梯间。这人的暴虐人尽皆知，丧心病狂的无差别杀戮赵成自己也做的出来，但Johnny似乎站在那里就让人心生恐惧，暴怒来得再频繁也无法适应。赵成摔在地上，额角撞在铁质扶手上，眼前一片金星，还没来得及适应楼梯间里的昏暗或眼前的火花散去，便手脚并用的爬起来，爬倒Johnny雕花的硬制皮鞋前。  
Johnny站在背光的地方，居高临下地看着他，没有动作也没有开口。这让赵成喉咙发紧，他试图用吞咽来缓解紧张，一阵呕吐的欲望却翻涌了上，他跪在Johnny面前低着头，心里渴望着对方赶紧下一些指令或就地折磨他一顿，漫长的沉默让他开始思考咬舌自尽的成功率以及失败的后果。。他感觉额头上的血淌下来了。  
在窒息一般的寂静中，Johnny终于动了，他迈进楼梯间，甩上了刚才一直用身体支撑着的安全门，巨大的回响砸得赵成耳膜生疼。“我摸你，你不高兴吗？”Johnny的手摸上了赵成柔软的卷发，一下下轻柔地抚摸着，赵成全身都爬满了鸡皮疙瘩，不知道是因为被Johnny碰到，还是对他声带的每一次震动都感到恐惧。  
“高兴！高兴！Johnny哥愿意碰我，是您的恩赐。”他的声音和身体一起发抖，按都按不住，恐惧地颤抖是会令施虐者兴奋的，但赵成知道Johnny会因为这个多一条折磨他的理由，有什么所谓，Johnny其实不需要理由。接着赵成被一记毫无疑问的耳光掀翻在地，他的嘴角和眼眶还带着瘀青，将会被新一轮的肿胀放大。Johnny的鞋底踩上了赵成脆弱的性器，皮鞋和地面摩擦挤压着那里，他想蜷缩起来躲开这毫不留情的蹂躏，却只是呜咽着把两条腿张得更大。  
“那你为什么不硬呢？我愿意碰你，你应该硬的啊。”Johnny用循循善诱的语气对赵成说，鞋底的力气慢慢加大。赵成的尖叫叫了一半又被自己生生逼停，但他控制不住自己的喘息，剧痛让他几近晕眩：“对不起，对不起，我该死，您别生气……”  
“该死？”那只漂亮光滑的皮鞋终于放过了赵成脆弱的下体，绕到他眼前，踩上了他带着指印的侧脸。“死可是很不负责任的事情，”鞋底深深浅浅的花纹踩在赵成红肿的皮肤上，Johnny枪下的尸山血海突然浮现在眼前，“我这么喜欢你？你居然敢死。”鞋底的灰尘呛进了赵成的气管，剧烈的咳嗽让他的脸颊与地面摩擦得更厉害，他哭叫着讨饶，声音在挤压下变了调。  
Johnny抬起脚撤了回去，赵成立刻忍着晕眩爬起来，面对着Johnny乖巧的跪好，他的两眼通红，左脸高高得肿起来，被鞋底的花纹擦破了皮。Johnny踢了踢他的膝盖，他会意地将两腿跪得更开，皮鞋又抵上了他的下体，用鞋面来回磨蹭：“你还是没硬啊？为什么呢？”在温柔的刺激下，赵成的阴茎有了抬头的趋势，他刚要张口Johnny便放过了他，Johnny抬起他的下巴，那双漂亮的褐色眼睛凑近了，他恍然大悟地说：“哦！我猜你是想挨打。”  
Johnny突然靠近让赵成下意识地想往回缩，身体却不受控地僵在原地，他明明不是受虐狂，却无法否认在这段时间的折磨后他已经会对痛楚起反应，他不经思考地摸上了自己的皮带，将它解了下来。Johnny是个十分合格的调教者，赵成不仅不会反抗他，连内心深处的厌恶情绪都会被席卷而来的恐惧吞没，他双手托着皮带高举过头，向Johnny递过去。  
Johnny松开手，接过了那条皮带折了两折，反手抽在了赵成的右脸上：“爬上去。”他们在七层，目的地在二十四层，赵成不想思考四肢并用的要爬多久，他调转过身，艰难地向上爬去。Johnny极有耐心地跟在他身后，柔韧的头层牛皮一下接一下地抽下去。楼梯间里昏暗，赵成许多次险些滚落下去，膝盖重重地压在楼梯坚硬的棱上，他开始不自觉地哭泣，眼泪和汗水混在一起，越向上爬眼前越黑，身后的疼痛都被模糊了。  
更令人窒息的是安全门打开时发出的巨响，也许就在他们楼上一两层，赵成猛地顿住，迟疑的空档Johnny踩住他的后脑勺将他压在楼梯上：“你想让我在这儿抽你，还是想让我在这儿肏你？”恐惧让赵成说不出完整的话，他低声呜咽着，逼迫自己继续向上爬行的动作，这里的动静已经引起了那位不速之客的注意，余光里赵成看见烟头的火星在黑暗中闪动了一下。转过这段楼梯，那人正愣在原地。  
“Jo……Johnny哥。”是Johnny的手下，正躲在楼梯间里抽烟，看清眼前这一幕时那个年轻人新燃起的烟掉在地上，不知所措地向Johnny打招呼。Johnny没有理他，从背后扯住赵成的头发逼他抬头，对着那个年轻人说：“怎么不和成哥打招呼。”赵成的大脑一片空白，他的脸肿着，满是混着尘土的眼泪，米白的西装一片污糟，他听不清年轻人颤抖着说了什么，只有皮带破空的声音让他一阵瑟缩。  
“他和你打招呼呢，怎么不理他？成哥好大的威风。”赵成从喉咙里发出两声破碎的呜咽，那个年轻男人慌乱地夺门而出。  
Johnny松开他的头发，发泄般用皮带狠狠地砸向瘫软在地的赵成，在强烈的疼痛与羞耻下，赵成发现自己硬了。


	4. Day 4 遇鬼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恐怖故事

“叫我的名字……”那个年轻的雏妓泪眼朦胧地看着Anthony，脖子吃力地绷直，青色的血管在他苍白的皮肤下溪流般延伸。  
现在他不会说话了，那双烟雨的眼睛干涸了，空洞地望向Anthony，血液依然蜿蜒着流淌，不过已经不在体内，那具年轻的身体赤裸着被丢在泥土上，新下过雨，溅到脸上的泥点像来不及擦拭的眼泪。  
“叫我Francis……”他的声音明亮而干净，那是少年人的特权，断断续续的话语夹杂在呻吟里，不算好听的呻吟，想他窄小的后穴一下未经调教。Anthony伸手去拧他乳头上拴着铃铛的乳夹，妄图让他叫得婉转些，却只换来一声尖叫。“妈的！”Anthony抬手给了他一记耳光，Francis的头被猛地扇向一边，小小的脸上浮起一片清晰的红肿。“搞清楚是我给你钱，婊子！”他扯住Francis的头发把他的脸转回来，男孩慌张地点头，圆而亮的眼睛里，痛苦被恐惧埋起来。  
雨后的泥土好挖多了，但也沉重多了。这都要怪这小婊子不听话，把泥巴铲向一边，坑洞越来越深，Anthony的心口被暴躁堵住，如果他乖巧一点，识相一点，不在皮带抽下去的时候到处乱跑，自己也不需要为了他受这份罪。他最恨这些婊子。  
“你这是什么表情？我给你钱，你给我看这张脸？”Anthony最恨这些婊子，明明自甘下贱，却还有脸摆出一副贞洁烈妇的样子，当初到底是谁撅着屁股勾引他。他又给了男孩一耳光，脸肿起来并不怎么影响美观，他该感谢他，教他怎么伺候客人。Francis努力想要忍住眼泪，皱皱鼻子艰难地挤出一个微笑，他全身都在抖，身下不断被撑开的伤口流着血，温暖地润滑着粗暴的性器。哪有什么快感，只有痛和恐惧。  
今夜的月光太惨淡了，失去血色的身体像是月光的一部分，突兀的一抹照在黑沉的土上。死前那么瘦小，死后却沉重地抬不起来，Anthony想扛起那具尸体，可体力已经消耗太多，他拖着他在地上走，低矮的灌木给那具身体留下新的，再也无用的伤口。他把尸体踹进坑里。尸体变沉了，多出来的那部分是怨气，Anthony以前听人讲。  
男孩细瘦的腿上全是皮带留下的狰狞的印子，胸前的红肿会在数小时后变成瘀青，他往后缩过去，其实避无可避。“你说过只是做的！”他扯着嗓子哭叫，被抓住脚踝扯回客人面前，“你说过只是做的……”他蒙住眼睛哭，皮带划破空气砸下来。“这就是做的一部分。”Anthony居高临下地宣布，“婊子。”既然做这一行，就是比别人低贱，没想到那个男孩跳起来，掐住了Anthony的脖子：“不要叫我婊子！我不是婊子！叫我Francis……”  
Anthony把那个沾着血的烟灰缸与他埋在了一起。这是凶手，我杀了它给你偿命了。Anthony开着车往回走，不去想他死前的狰狞。他重新找了个鸡，这个懂事多了，这才是鸡该有的样子，叫得好听，任打任骂，没有那么多要求，他疯狂地在那个人身上耸动，听他一声高过一声的浪叫。  
不是害怕，我是没有爽够。他终于放过了可怜的男人，精疲力竭地倒在床上，侧过身看着窗户。雨过天晴，月色惨然。厕所里响起了水声，沐浴露的香味穿过门缝传过来，Anthony终于放松下来，这味道让他感到洁净。  
淅淅沥沥的水声像之前那场雨，Anthony的意识开始模糊，浴室的声音静了下来，Anthony听到有人走过来钻进了他的被子，一只手搭上了他的胸口。  
隐约中他听到了铃铛的响声，像那个男孩在他身下起伏时发出的声音，他攥住那只手，想从脑海中摆脱那一幕。  
“为什么不叫我的名字？”身后的人突然开口，卫生间的水声又响了起来。


	5. Day 4 遇鬼( 2)

说来奇怪，香港就这么大的地方，Anthony却从来没去过东平洲。炭灰和青紫的页岩层层叠叠地铺进海里，岸边湿滑的青苔绿得刺眼，是连绵的阴雨天气，密云压着远山，泥土和植被散发着潮湿的清新。像从钢筋堆起的灰色浪潮中抬头喘了口气，他在崖边踱步，长柄雨伞一下下敲击着石头路面。  
大雨是有前兆的，先是雾，然后是风，接着是泼泼洒洒的水珠。散步不得不就此中断，“特殊天气不予补偿”，想着短期旅行的负责人说的话，Anthony撑起他那把黑色的雨伞，顺着来时的石阶慢慢挨下去，想尽快回到他入住的那家破旧旅馆。风高雨低，水雾顺着风迎面砸过来，Anthony必须要看清前路，雨伞形同虚设地高举着。石阶雕琢得粗糙，维护地也随意，雨后滑地难以站稳，他终于失去重心，眼看着就要滚下阶梯。Anthony认命地闭上眼睛，却突然感到胳膊被人拽住，身后拉他的人与他一起费力地攀住岩壁，两人才堪堪站定。  
回过头，救他的是一个与他差不多个头的青年，青年看上去比他瘦弱得多，再险些就要和他抱在一起滚下山去了。雨伞早被胡乱丢了出去，Anthony扶着山壁喘了一会儿粗气，才伸出右手，感激地伸向青年：“多谢多谢！Anthony！”青年看了他一会儿，才缓缓伸出手握住Anthony的右手。“没关系，应该做的。Francis。”  
Francis，是个好听的名字，很称他。他白色的衬衫湿透了，紧紧地贴在他饱满的胸膛上，雨水顺着锁骨汇成一股，往衬衫深处流下去。Anthony看着他那一小股溪流，这才想起来他们两人还站在不讲道理的雨力，他松开Francis的右手，反手攥住青年的小臂，两人挤在一起，慢慢走下了这段石梯。  
雨没有减小的趋势，Anthony脱下他的外套，兜头兜脑地遮住自己和Francis，Francis瘦而有力的身躯就靠在Anthony身上，两人几乎抱在一起，往带着顶棚的长廊跑去。  
外套的作用堪称是自欺欺人，跑到廊下，他们几乎都湿透了，贯过长廊的冷风让Anthony狠狠打了个寒颤。没有了铺天盖地的雨，周围似乎安静了很多，“你是游客吗？”，Francis从他身后追到他右侧，微微转过头问他。“对，我一直听说这里的海，特别清澈。”Anthony顿了顿，也看向Francis：“你呢？你住在这里吗？”  
Francis的眼睛游离开来，看着远处被这场大雨煮沸的海，雨水让相交的海天真正意义上连在了一起。“我前几天过来的，但是现在打算住在这里。这里的日出很美，我每天都不会错过。”  
Anthony点了点头，对着阴沉一片的天幕想象了一下朝霞，又说：“哦，那你搬来这里做渔民吗？”他看了看青年白皙光滑的脖颈，“那会晒黑的。”  
Francis抬头笑了两声，转过来盯着Anthony，笑容还未褪：“说不定我打算做旅店老板呢？专门做你的生意。”一染上笑意，Francis整张脸都被点亮了，两颗小而尖的虎牙露出来，变得更像一个小男孩。“你刚才是不是唱歌来着？”青年带着凑近他，湿湿的头发带来一阵刺痒，“以后你一直给我唱歌，我不收你房租。”  
也许是寒冷让Anthony的思维有些凝滞，Francis刚才那一段话这才开始在他脑海里回播。这绝对是很热情的暗示，Anthony的思路依然不受自己控制，他下意识的捏住了Francis被冻得僵硬的左手，声音变得有些嘶哑：“你想听哪首？”  
后来的一切都顺理成章，Francis走过来用胳膊揽住了Anthony的脖子，Anthony俯身把舌头探进了Francis的口腔。海的咸腥被风灌进鼻腔，Francis带着属于初春的清凉。  
他们在旅馆斑驳的墙纸下消磨了大半夜的时光，Francis有着奇妙的热情，他语焉不详地讲着自己的过去，用唇舌堵住Anthony的每一句回应，溺水一样仰着头，皮肤上停驻着清凉的海风。Anthony沉沉睡过去，梦里朗日变做深蓝，光从海面照进来，水像一块巨大的宝石。  
被叫醒的时候四周却还是黑的，Francis趴在他身上，冰凉的手指让他打了个冷颤。“这里的日出很好看，我说过的。”他撒娇一样对着Anthony说，初遇的甜蜜让Anthony心甘情愿地钻出了温暖的被窝。  
雨已经停了，在这里终于能看见星星，辉煌的星河只需展示一角就足够令人惊叹。他们在夜风里攀上同一座山，看着层层叠叠的页岩与青苔，黑夜里他们都是深浅不同的黑。Francis从背后拉住了Anthony，扑上来给了他一个吻，寂静深沉的天地间顷刻只剩下风声海浪，和他们。  
突然，世界突然旋转了起来，Francis抱着他跌下了悬崖，海的沉吟声离他们越来越近，星河缄默，发着柔和的光。Anthony想失声尖叫，却被堵在了喉咙处，他听到Francis说：“我喜欢听你唱歌。”  
……  
再醒来时，一个陌生的渔民正在压出他肚子里的水，Anthony呛咳几声坐起来，慌乱的四处寻找什么。“你醒了？真是命大！”见他醒过来，渔民显得喜出望外，Anthony却猛地抓住他，大喊到：“另一个人呢？另一个人呢！”  
渔民愣了两秒，缓缓地偏了偏头，指向礁石后面。Anthony立刻朝那个方向爬过去，一动弹才发现自己腿上传来要命的刺痛，他不顾看自己鲜血直流的双腿，努力攀过那块石头。  
“除了你，”渔民在他身后说，“就只有那具骨头了。和你抱在一起，怕你害怕，才挪到那边去的。”  
Anthony看着那具白骨，在阳光下散着微光，很难勾勒出Francis的身躯。  
“你还没告诉我，你想听哪首歌？”


	6. Day 5 失眠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 性交易

“我睡不着。”  
面前的青年穿着一身松松垮垮的黑色西装，白色衬衫皱得像一张被团成一团又松开的纸，他在皮质沙发上神经质地蜷成一团，脚踝从空荡的裤管下方露出来，外踝突兀地支楞着。  
林惜家从镜片后看了他一眼，他是个漂亮的男人，眉骨突出，鼻梁高挺，他垂着眼睛咬住自己右手食指的指关节，上面已经被印出了渗着血的牙龈。他似乎完全感觉不到疼痛，不断蹂躏着已经模糊的手指，他抬起那双布满血丝的漂亮眼睛，对着林惜家又重复了一遍：“我睡不着。”  
林惜家仔细端详着自己手上那枚闪着光的戒指，语气随意地问他：“为什么呢？”话音刚落，对方猛地扑过来攥住他的拇指，把戒指藏在自己手心里：“我一闭上眼，我就看到他们两夫妻，我就看见他们……我一闭上眼……”桌上的水杯已经倒了，水洒满了玻璃桌面，咕噜噜地滚下来，在实木地板上碎裂。  
刚擦干净的戒指，上面又沾上汗湿的掌纹，林惜家转开视线，看向手边的资料。“高……展文先生，如果是您描述的这个状况，我建议您去看看心理医生。”高展文的脸色变了，他从那种凄惶一下变成了暴怒的神色，他甩开林惜家的手站起来，指着他鼻子骂：“我看过了！我他妈早就他妈的看过了！我今天来找的是你啊！”  
情绪波动大，精神状态不稳定，对疼痛的感知能力差，看来饱受失眠折磨的时间不断，林教授暗自笑了一下，对他的怒骂视若无睹，按了按自己的眉心，说可以为他介绍更优秀更资深的心理医生。高展文一脚踹翻了独腿的玻璃茶几，巨大的撞击声与碎裂声让门外的助手跑了进来，又慌忙跑出去叫保安。他从腰后摸出自己的枪，接着从口袋里掏出自己的警员证摔在林惜家脸上，一字一顿地威胁：“我是警察，我、让、你、治。”  
“你为什么坚持要我治呢？你明知自己是心理问题。”高展文眨眼的频率加快，他没有回答林惜家的问题，只是伸手拉开了保险：“你治不治？”林教授随手翻着那份档案，像满是狼藉抑或身边暴怒的警官都不存在，慢悠悠地说：“如果你的解决策略是杀了你自己最理想的治疗师，我也没有意见。”  
这是同意的意思，高展文放下手枪，保安在此时闯进来，被林教授抬手挥退。“你要多少钱？”高展文语气平静下来，他站在一地玻璃碎片里看着林惜家，林惜家则依然紧盯着自己那枚被蒙上汗渍的戒指：“高警官能给多少钱？”高展文咽了咽口水，他没有留存多少积蓄，至少够不上林教授的市价，“你不觉得我很有实验价值吗？”刚才的爆发让本就体力不支的他有些头昏脑胀，思索了一会儿，他答非所问。  
“睡不着的人有很多，”戒指上的印子在阳光下更显明显，他把那只手搁在翘着二郎腿的膝盖上。“也许你该让我看看别的价值。”高展文似乎懂了他的意思，他叉着腰冷笑了一声，但无数个捱不到天亮的晚上又缠绕住他的咽喉。他注视了一会儿林惜家一派斯文的脸，缓缓跪在了他的腿边，碎玻璃刺进高展文瘦骨嶙峋的膝盖，高展文伸出舌头，舔过了戒指上黑玛瑙光滑的抛面。  
林惜家用另一只手鼓励般摸了摸他有些扎手的头发，哄小孩一般柔声对他说：“别怕，我会给你唱摇篮曲。”


	7. Day 6 School days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 校园AU

赵成是个美人，赵成是个婊子。  
这两种说法都对，看着他的脸你不难想象出他跪在什么人面前为他们口交的样子，但当他拿同一双水润的眼睛看你时，你又很难说不。他好像就是有种奇怪的魅力，能轻易吸引出一个小圈子，又被这些人众星捧月。这是再短暂不过的幻梦，再脆弱不过的关系，但是赵成并不在乎。  
林过云经常偷看他，赵成总喜欢把他柔软的卷发向后梳，露出他光洁的额头和明亮的眼睛，有些家养的动物是这样的，冒失到毫无防备。  
此时他正坐在椅子上，两条笔直纤长的腿搭在桌面上，桌上一本书都没有，他包裹着纯白色棉袜的脚踝和闪亮的皮鞋成了唯一的展示物。林过云盯着他，以为自己足够低调，但赵成还是敏锐地捕捉到了他的目光。赵成把椅子翘起来，两条椅腿悬空，保持着微妙的平衡，他伸手过来敲了敲林过云的桌子，语气不善的问他：“你看什么？”  
林过云坐在赵成斜后方，隔着一条不宽的过道。  
被质问的少年把头埋下去，额前的碎发遮住他的眼睛，用力摇了摇头。赵成有些不满，他漂亮的眉毛皱起来，朝林过云骂：“哑了？”身子一动，赵成的椅子突然失去了平衡，他整个人向后倒去，又被人稳稳地扶住了椅背。是那个男生，家里有人做警司的那个，他扶住赵成的椅子，赵成的脑袋砸在他的胸口。他光亮的，柔软的卷发。赵成倚在男生身上转头看林过云，狠狠地剜了他一眼。  
也许所有人都知道这是什么意思，当你被那个最受欢迎的同学盯上，所以被堵在卫生间的时候林过云并不吃惊。赵成站在那几个高大的男青年身后，背着光看着他，追求独特般点了一根烟，火星在天光下显得黯淡。这对嗓子不好，对身体也不好，林过云喜欢他的声音，清亮的，很好听。最前面的人是篮球队的，他逼过来，严实地遮挡住了门口的赵成，一脚踹在了林过云的肚子上。  
“今天阿成和你讲话，你架子很大啊。”林过云双眼一黑，摔在了卫生间全是水渍的瓷砖地上，氨水的味道刺鼻，也许是消毒水，但总让人想到不太干净的东西。他依然一言不发，想从地上爬起来，双手沾到了地面上冰凉的水，还没站稳就又被踹倒。“装什么哑巴！”下一脚踢中了他的肋骨，接着便是不间断的踢打，喝骂声让林过云觉得聒噪刺耳，他吃力的抬起手捂住耳朵，蜷缩在并不平整的地面上。除了吃痛的闷哼，他们没能逼出任何声音。  
赵成的烟已经快烧到末尾，他拨开那群拳打脚踢的施暴者，走到林过云面前蹲下。他耀武扬威的在林过云眼前晃着他的香烟：“你就算真是个哑巴，老子也要让你说话。”他毫无顾忌地把那残烟在林过云捂住左耳的手背上碾灭，脸上的笑依然甜美可爱，像讨好每一个威风的男生一样。灼烧的刺痛让林过云失声大喊，在自己的尖叫中他听到赵成说：“叫大爷。”  
“大爷！大爷！”他想缩回手，却被赵成紧紧攥住了手腕，赵成对他的反应似乎并不满意，他的笑容立刻垮了下来，把已经灭掉的烟头丢在了林过云脸上。“叫爸爸。”他找了个更恶毒的命令。  
“爸爸……”林过云的眼睛重新找回了焦距，他看着赵成的圆圆的眼睛，下意识的重复。其实赵成不需要那支烟，他说什么，林过云都会听的。赵成脸色更难看了，扯着林过云的头发把他的脑袋拉了起来：“你不是挺有种的吗？你是不是男人啊？”这话林过云听过不少，但这话从赵成嘴里说出来让他想笑。但赵成的脸色很难看，林过云咽了咽口水，嘶声回答他：“是。”  
赵成猛地将他的头向地上砸去，砸了两下又收了手，站了起来。他不解气地又往他下腹踹了两脚，用鞋尖踢了踢林过云的脸，恶声恶气地说：“舔干净。”林过云被那两下砸到头晕眼花，他的额头肿起来，跟着每次心跳搏动，但赵成的声音在他耳朵里依然清晰，清亮的，很好听。他四肢并用地爬起来，像狗一样趴在地上，伸出舌头去舔赵成的鞋尖。“操！”他柔软的粉色舌头在明亮的漆皮上没有舔过两次，赵成便挪开了步子，踩上了林过云的后脑勺。  
“你有病吧？”赵成抓抓头发，愈发气闷。林过云依然安静地趴在地上，维持着一个难堪的姿势，他苍白的后颈毫无遮拦地露出来，在周围的污秽里显得像易碎物。赵成突然觉得没趣极了，转头走出了卫生间，其他人低头看着他离开的背影，又看了看趴在地上的林过云，大步跟上了赵成。  
林过云捂住脑袋爬起来，他觉得很奇怪，他明明什么都做了，可是他没有让赵成开心。  
那天之后赵成没有再找他的麻烦，没有反抗的欺凌总是少些把东西弄碎的快感，他觉得无聊。烟头烫出的水泡被林过云自己刺破，挠到血肉模糊，指尖陷进烂桃子一般的洞里。林过云还是经常看他，这让赵成感到有些毛骨悚然，那人阴郁得像是会在他水杯里下毒报复他。  
但是他没想到自己会被林过云堵住。  
那个瘦高的男孩站在他面前，第一次直直地看着他，他手里提着一个黑色的旅行包，看起来并不轻。赵成只有一个人，这条小巷又没什么人走动，他不免有些紧张，但还是挺起腰为自己壮了壮声势：“你干什么？你要是敢动我一根指头，以后不会让你好过的。”林过云摇了摇头，又向前逼近一步，把手里的旅行包递给了赵成，白净的手背上有个狰狞的血洞，看上去从来没有过愈合的机会。  
赵成接过那个包，依然嚣张地仰着头，逼视着靠过来的男孩。“你打开看看。”林过云语气平静地对他说。赵成将信将疑地放下包，拉开了紧闭的拉链，刚拉开两厘米，一股血腥气便立刻蹿了出来。赵成慌忙抬头看林过云，林过云还是站在原地，静静地等他动作。赵成心如擂鼓，颤抖着双手拉开了拉链，看清里面的东西时他爆出一声尖叫——是那个男生，家里有人做警司的那个，只剩一个脑袋，空洞地看着赵成。  
赵成跌坐在地上，两腿软得不听使唤，他用手撑着自己的身体往后退，想跑又站不起来。  
“里面有礼物，你看到了吗。”前几天还蜷缩在地上的被欺凌者此时居高领下地看着他，“你拿出来看看。”恐惧让赵成大脑一片空白，他下意识地去听从对方的话，碰到那颗黏腻破碎的头颅时却怎么也使不上力气，碎骨皮肤与头发往下掉，平白沾了一手未干的血迹。  
“我听你说过，他很讨厌。”林过云走过来，跪坐在了赵成面前，温柔地平视他：“我上次惹你不高兴了，对吗？”他掏出手帕去擦拭赵成手上的血迹，一点一点温柔地擦掉，依然留下一片暧昧的粉红。  
赵成疯狂地摇着头，冷汗浸了他一身，他正拼命思考怎么才能让对方放过他，林过云却突然握住他的脚踝，俯下身子：“是不是我没有舔干净你的皮鞋。”


	8. Day 7 三级片实录

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 靓坤相关

“大佬、老板……老大，绳子能不能松一点儿，血液不流通了，我快死了……”嘴里塞着的布条刚被拿下来，靓坤就带着哭腔求饶，他眼睛还被蒙着，一片漆黑。  
“不流了，不流了我帮你流一流。”这声音混着烟味响起来，靓坤感到自己的冷汗都淌了下来，这是大飞。大飞到不是什么恶名远播凶神恶煞的主，关键是他俩不太对付。  
“不用不用不用！不敢劳烦大飞哥！”他往远离声音来源的墙角挪了挪，求饶的声音都弱了下来，但挡不住脚步声逼近。大飞在他身边蹲下来，接着灼烧的剧痛从手腕上传过来，靓坤意识到他把烟按灭在了靓坤因为充血而发麻肿胀的手腕上。他的惨叫比伤口悚人得多，打火机点燃的声音被尖叫盖过去，大飞在他哀嚎时又点起了一支烟，看着迅速鼓起的圆形水泡，将未吸两口的烟头复又戳了上去。水泡被烫破，火星被组织液熄灭，靓坤的叫声还没平息下来就又接上了更凄厉的一声，大飞重重的一耳光打断了他。  
“我们怎么说也算是兄弟吧，你打我妹妹的主意？”他不长的头发被扯住，靓坤顺着力道往后仰，声音发得艰难：“哥，哥，我这主意不是没打成吗？”话没说完，大飞按住他的后脑勺往地上掼，前额重重地砸在地上，眼前一片金星爆了开来。  
“他妈的，你都把她带到你那破公司了开机了还算没打成？”大飞的声音变得遥远而模糊，恍恍惚惚地在脑内回响。“我不知道她是你妹妹啊！她自己要做明星嘛！”他趴在地上大声嚷嚷，被烟酒泡哑的嗓子刺耳难听，大飞扯着他的头发把他拎起来，接着往地上砸，想砸灭他这声哀嚎，“你再出声，我就把你的舌头拔下来。”  
靓坤像关了闸一般乖巧地止住了喊声，瘫软地趴在天旋地转中，分不清耳鸣是因为那记耳光还是后来的两次撞击。大飞伸手扯下他眼睛上那块黑布，突然的光亮刺得他一缩，靓坤抬起眼扫视了一眼四周，泪眼模糊地看不清，却也看到了四面墙上贴着镜子，正对着他的前方架着一台摄像机，穿着黑衣的摄影师和身边几个人都眼熟极了。  
他脑中一片混沌，看着自己无数的倒影反映了许久，直到大飞开始拔他的裤子才反应过来，他顾不得大飞的威胁，费劲儿地转过头想阻止大飞的动作：“大飞哥，不是，大佬！我以后唯你马首是瞻！我还要在道上混的！”  
大飞闻言真的停下了动作，开始打量靓坤那张沾了血的苍白的脸。靓坤看他停下，赶忙更向他转过去：“大飞哥，我以后随叫随到，你想打想肏都行！你要多少钱，大佬，我还有小弟呢大佬！”见大飞还是没有反应，他艰难地想爬起来，刚跪立起来就被一巴掌掀回地上。看着他摔到地上，大飞终于开口：“我刚才在思考，拔你的舌头，用哪把钳子比较好呢？”  
靓坤赶忙把嘴闭上，生怕他那条引以为傲的灵活舌头真被拔了去。那条橘黄色的西装裤已经被扒了干净，随意地甩在一边，上身还穿得整整齐齐，下半身只留下他藏蓝色的棉袜和光可鉴人的皮鞋，却比赤身裸体更显难堪狼狈。  
镜子里清清楚楚地映着他的样子，大飞今日没穿惯常的花衬衫，深蓝的山羊绒西装衬得靓坤又惨又寒酸。“别是轮奸，别是轮奸，别是轮奸……”他赶忙把眼睛闭紧，有些庆幸自己全无底线，此时已经开始祈祷不要是轮奸。  
认识的东西方诸神还没念叨完，大飞就钳住他的脸让摄影机来了个特写：“来，介绍一下我们今天的主角，洪兴的靓坤，坤哥。”靓坤还是闭着眼睛，努力把思绪放空，却又被一巴掌砸在了脸上：“来，坤哥，笑一个。说不定以后就大红大紫了呢影帝。”  
“大飞哥……大飞哥，我错了。”他脸皮再厚也笑不太出来，哭丧着脸转过头看大飞，大飞此时面无表情的脸却比狰狞时更吓人。他盯着靓坤看了很久，生生逼出了一个难看的笑脸。  
接着皮带扣砸到地上，以前让他兴奋的声音却让他一抖，大飞掐着他的后颈把他压在了地上，粗暴的分开了他那两条即使虚胖浮肿依然纤细的腿。“哪种卖的好呢，大老板？润滑的还是不润滑的？”大飞的性器顶在他身后，不怀好意的问他。“润滑的！没人喜欢看不润滑的，根本卖不出去！”靓坤下意识地扭了扭腰，摩擦却让身后的阳具膨胀地更厉害，他不敢再动弹。  
“好，那我们来不润滑的。”靓坤一声哀嚎，微弱地挣扎了一下。“你真想红啊，这不是顾忌坤哥面子，想着少卖几份吗？”大飞干笑了两声，从身后摸出了一条狗尾巴。他把尾巴上连的那跟粗的吓人的橡胶生生塞进了靓坤的肛门里，惨叫撕裂他的耳膜钻进脑袋里，听着靓坤本就嘶哑的嗓音被叫得更哑。  
原来会流那么多血，大飞看着那条毛茸茸的粗大尾巴因为剧痛摇来晃去，白色的毛上沾满了鲜血，和他常年不见阳光的苍白细长的大腿一样。大飞拔下那条尾巴，自己肏了进去，却感到一阵被挤压的钝痛，在几次抽插后这阵痛变成了爽，连靓坤都感到了冲撞下的快感，发出几声模糊的呻吟。  
“坤哥，有没有什么最近流行的体位，推荐一下啊？”大飞断断续续地发问，靓坤已经在痛感与快感的夹击中说不出话，在地上虚弱地翻着白眼。“问你话呢，坤哥。”大飞猛地停住，靓坤反而欲求不满地扭着腰，想去自行吞吐那根粗大的阴茎，他含含糊糊地回应：“就这个……就这个姿势……”  
“胡说八道。”身后的人也有些忍耐不住，将他翻了过来，做成了标准的传教士式：“那就来最经典的吧，总有人看的吧。”大飞急切的挺腰抽查，在兴奋里掐住了靓坤细白的脖子，在让靓坤眼前发黑的窒息中把二人一同送上了高潮。

结束后大飞心情大好，从地上捡起了那条皮带，往靓坤身上抽了一下，靓坤像摊泥一样没什么反应，只在大飞快走时扯住了他的裤腿：  
“大飞哥，大佬，你干都干过了，你留着录像带威胁我吧……”他抬起头看着大飞，泪水汗水血水化成一片。  
大飞冷笑一声踢开了他：“瞎了吗？镜头盖都没开。”


	9. 家暴(1)

漂亮的雕花木门被人一脚踹开，脆弱的副窗晃了晃，发出难听的响，华总探长正趴在一个女人身上卖力的耸动。  
听到响动他猛地转过头，平日梳到脑后的头发此时散下来，挡在他因为惊恐而瞪大的眼睛前面。阿豪好整以暇地靠在门框上，双手插在口袋里，朝床上的男人吹了声口哨：“阿乐，你不是不行吗？”  
女人终于看清门口的情形，尖叫一声抢过被子将自己藏了起来，阿乐便整个赤裸地落在阿豪眼睛里，阿豪目光坦然，盯着他阴茎上因勃起而显得更狰狞的丑陋伤口。这伤口上烂着阿豪对他的愧疚，最脆弱的地方其实是面对阿豪最坚实的甲胄，他们心照不宣。  
门口的男人一步步走到床边，阿乐这才看清他高大身子背后还挡了好几个低着头的手下，“你有病啊！”他顾不得披些什么就想扑过去关门，却被阿豪一把捏住右腕摔回了床上。  
“探长，原来你这么威风，怎么不让我看看。”阿豪还是语气随意地调笑，眼神却让阿乐想起几次戛然而止的暧昧，依然盯住阿乐的下体不放，几番心惊下那里早已萎顿下去。阿乐被他看得发毛，底气不足地抬起头吼他：“你他妈给我滚出去！你发什么疯啊！”  
“所以你不喜欢菲菲啊？”阿豪对他的喝骂充耳不闻，抬起一边眉毛，踢了踢床脚，“你早说啊，你早说我也就……”话没说完，阿乐突然跳起来扯住了他的衬衫，生生打断了后面的话：“早说你就不会玩儿完她再假装好心地送给我？早说你就不用假装背着我才干她？我告诉你，她永远是我最爱的女人。”  
阿豪握住他的手让他小声点，眼神向后方飘了飘，阿乐看着门口那几人，更是火起，一拳砸在了阿豪鼻梁上，阿豪捂住鲜血直流的鼻子，看着他从床尾凳上捞回自己的衣服，阿乐一边胡乱往身上套一边喊：“你滚出去！你滚出去！我们再也不要见面了。”  
突然一声巨响又让他一抖，床上试图把自己藏起来的女人爆出一声尖叫，是阿豪猛地踹上了那扇倒霉的门。他抹了抹鼻子下的血迹，拦腰抱住正站在地上穿裤子的阿乐，一把扔到了床上。“你的一切都是我给你的，你让我滚？”阿豪开始扒他身上穿了一半的衣服，挺括的西装裤被揉成一团扔到地上，衬衫奢侈的象牙扣崩到床边矮桌上，阿乐挣扎的扭动只是让自己更添难堪，狼狈得像在被强暴。  
“让你给做给我看，你就做。”阿豪的邪火不知从何处烧起，阿乐做了太久四体不勤的探长，最大的活动是推杯换盏，全然不是阿豪的对手。他努力挥拳想挣脱出去，被阿豪握住手腕全力一折，清脆的断裂声响起，关节一带便立刻内出血，发红肿胀成没见过的模样。阿乐剩余的力气全随着一声惨叫和猛然爆开的剧痛卸了出去，他摊回床上，看着自己身上的衣服全被阿豪粗暴的剥下去。  
阿豪疯了。看着他面无表情的脸，阿乐脑子只剩下这一个念头。“做，做给我看。”他扯住缩在床脚的女人的头发，把她生生扯到了阿乐身边，按着她的脑袋凑到阿乐疲软的阴茎旁边。女人不知从几时就开始流泪，她瑟缩了一下，呜咽着含住了阿乐的阳具，这本来是她熟练的拿手绝活，可抽泣让她上下两排牙齿不停地扣在阿乐敏感的下体上，阿乐猛地抽动了一下，想要退出来，阿豪却揪着女人的头发往更深处撞去。  
终究是硬起来了。几阵钝痛很快被柔软灵活的舌头抚慰了，快感冲上来，右手腕上持续的痛都随之减弱。阿豪站在床边看他，手里还拎着妓女的头发：“爽就出声啊，阿乐。你想要多少女人，我给你多少女人。”  
阿乐觉得浑身发冷，盯着天花板出神，阿豪松开那女人，伸手握住了阿乐红肿的右腕。阿乐再次惨叫出声，不知阿豪想要做什么，他想收回右手，却只让疼痛叫嚣得更厉害。阿豪连鞋都没有脱，跨在了啊了身上，那女人自觉地让开，想出门却又不敢，缩到房间角落，不敢看眼前的场景。  
这个动作让阿乐顾不得疼痛，猛地把右手往回缩，阿豪抬起手毫不留情地给了他一耳光，阿乐的左耳响起了尖锐地嗡鸣。“阿豪……阿豪……”阿乐无措地叫着他的名字，想唤回他的理智，阿豪点头回应他，依然动手解着自己的皮带。他把西裤褪到膝弯处，轻易把阿乐翻了个声，连破口大骂的心思都没了，阿乐仰着头念叨着他们是兄弟，阿豪扯着他的头发把他往床头上撞，只三下，晕眩就立刻笼罩了他，额角肿到发亮。  
阿豪取过床头的面霜，细心地往阿乐的身后抹涂，他此时温柔显得格格不入，但他诡异的轻柔却维持了整场前戏。阿乐的头脑逐渐清明起来，阿豪的一举一动都从那个敏感地地方清晰的传递过来。狭窄的甬道被异物侵入的感觉里没有快感可言，他模糊的呻吟却大大刺激了阿豪，阿豪的阴茎充血膨胀到难受，但他依然用足够的耐心一点点扩张。  
在阿豪面前阿乐总觉得自卑，这自卑维持了数十年却也成了习惯。这只是兄弟情谊，他们一起生生死死地闯过来，纵使他们是不同的人，但始终有斩不断的兄弟情谊在。一切本该只是兄弟情谊。在他隐秘的后穴被不断撕扯开的同时，他的自尊也终于再无任何遮拦地被碾碎，自卑肆无忌惮地缠绕住他，他张大嘴巴喘息着，大脑却越发缺氧，眼前一阵黑过一阵。  
脑中的混沌被尖锐的疼痛撕裂，阿乐意识到这次捅进来的是性器。不知道阿豪戴套了没有，他可不想吃药。他在剧痛的间隙中还顾得上自嘲，接着就被更深的疼痛包裹，他的右耳仍在尖锐的鸣叫，模糊中传来隐约的快感。  
日光下，华人总探长的身体苍白到几近透明。


	10. Day 8 成长

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 年龄差

“汪、德、明。”小孩儿坐在桌前，一笔一划得将自己的名字写在纸上，桌上有阿火刚才不小心泼上去的红酒，在他洁白的袖口晕出一团樱桃红。阿火把那张纸拉过来瞟了一眼，顺手丢在一边。对阿火来讲，这个麻烦来得突然，病重的老友哭着求他帮忙照顾独子时他张口结舌半天，不知道怎么把自己其实是杀手这件事儿说出口。  
“叔叔，你叫什么？”把墨镜取下来才看清面前的小孩儿，眼圈还红肿着，像只蔫头耷脑的幼猫 。  
“就叫叔叔吧。”丧父之痛阿火虽难共情，但故人离世的悲痛他总是理解的，可是面对汪德明他还是有些无措，总不好像往常一样，沉默地把酒杯推到他面前。  
“叔叔是开大车的，可能没有很多时间陪你，你想要钱……想要什么东西就和叔叔讲。”犹豫了一下，阿火越过餐桌摸了摸他的头发，手下是潮湿柔软的一从卷发，摸起来也像只动物幼崽。小孩小心翼翼地摇了摇头，有些胆怯地看他，阿火突然有些恐慌，不知道自己要用多大的耐心，怎样的态度去养大一个孩子，他是孤儿，不知道怎么去做父母。  
好在汪德明比他想象的要懂事得多，十几岁是男孩子最不服管教的年纪，他却从来没有顶过一句嘴，丧父的阴影也在合理的时间内被摆脱了，阿火发现他是个温柔开朗的孩子。家里只是多了一个人，阿火却觉得屋子被奇妙的填满，啤酒花的酸气变成了柠檬和罗勒，换下的衣服被洗净，熨烫得挺括，这些到让阿火觉得心虚，替人抚养孩子，反倒被小孩照顾。  
做完领养汪德明后的第五次任务，阿火抱回了一团漂亮的布偶猫，他用沾满尘土和鲜血的外套裹住它，在进门前把外套丢在了楼下的垃圾桶里。  
小猫的到来把少年的脸都点亮了，他从阿火手里接过猫就没有放过手，搂在怀里又亲又摸，听它发出小小的呼噜声。汪德明把阿火买给他那件睡衣毫不吝啬地堆在了纸箱里，把像云朵一样的小动物轻轻放了进去，突然跳起来搂住阿火的脖子亲了他一口。  
“谢谢叔叔！我好爱您啊！”这突如其来的一吻让阿火僵住了，他清亮的少年嗓音带着些沙哑，已经覆上了肌肉的手臂贴着阿火的脖子，让阿火没来由地起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。“喜欢就好，阿明。”他拍拍男孩单薄的背，后退一步把自己从燥热中解放出来，脸上却还留着嘴唇柔软温热的触感。  
汪德明深深地看了他一眼，笑得更灿烂，转头逗弄在纸箱里嗷嗷叫唤的猫崽。弯腰时，少年纤长的身体线条被白衬衫勒得流畅漂亮，阿火转身下楼，去冰箱里拿了瓶冰水。  
帮派火并，阿火最近忙了起来，他“上路”上得越来越勤，甚至不太敢回那间屋子，生怕被什么人摸到家里，伤及汪德明。他不知道还能瞒小孩多久，形势的危机让他开始思考怎么对汪德明挑明一切，再让他躲到个安全的地方去。但让他就突然离开原本的平静生活，被拖进一个不能再以社会常俗去面对的世界，总是觉得对不住他，也对不住旧友。  
请来护送的车与人都准备好了，阿火在楼下踱了半天步，还是推开了房门。凄厉的猫叫传过来，那只猫炸了毛，在房间一脚威胁地摆出进攻的姿势，它瞎了一只眼睛，四足鲜血淋漓，却没有爪子伸出来。阿火脑子里轰的一声，第一反应是有谁抢在他面前对阿明做了什么，冷静了一些才想起门窗都是好的，屋内陈设一起如旧，阿明也不是会给陌生人开门的。他稳了稳心神，往汪德明的房间走去，希望看到他正躺在床上睡觉，一开门却闻到扑鼻的血腥味。  
阿火腿一软，扶住了门框，眼前暗了一暗才看清屋内的情景。穿着白衬衫的男孩被捆住手脚丢在地上，流了满脸的鲜血，见到有人来，他大张着嘴想喊些什么，只有泊泊的血涌出来。  
不是汪德明。  
汪德明从门后绕出来，从背后揽住了阿火的脖子，阿火全身一抖，下意识握住他的手腕将他摔到了床上。汪德明从躺在床上，支起上半身，冲着阿火笑，他手上握着一把钳子，钳子上夹着那条失踪的舌头。  
“叔叔，他说我没有爸爸。”汪德明在校服外面披着阿火丢掉的那件风衣，褐色的血迹上盖上了新鲜的红，但他白色的衬衫依然被弄脏了，晕出花一样的樱桃红。“可是我明明就有你。”  
阿火的大脑一片空白，他熟悉的血腥味突然变得难以忍受，腥臭得让人想吐。汪德明白而尖的脸上也都溅满了脏污，他满不在乎地任它们干再脸上，凑过去舔了舔阿火的嘴唇，又不轻不重地咬住它。  
阿火在一阵晕眩后才想起来推开他，手刚一抬起来就感到腹部被一个坚硬的物体顶住了，他低头，认出了自己藏在枕下的枪。他看着汪德明的另一只手顺着他的腹部一路滑下去，在某处挑逗性地捏了一把：  
“叔叔，你每天都要上路，什么时候上我？”


End file.
